


Surprise

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mass Effect Writing Circle [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Citadel battle ME1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: After the battle of the Citadel and Sovereign's defeat, Kaidan and Jane had some shore leave, and travel to Earth to enjoy it.Kaidan has prepared a little surprise for her...





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! thanks to StarGazerGamer for the prompt!! The writing is part of the Mass Effect Writing Circle that we had on tumblr ^^ come and check it out!

“Kaidan, where are we going?”

A chuckle sounds from her left. “And where’s the surprise if I tell you?” Kaidan’s voice wears a barely suppressed laugh, and Shepard has to smile. They reached Earth an hour ago, or at least is the estimation she has done. As soon as they left the Alliance HQ docking area, he grabbed her hand and guided her to a landing area beside it, where a skycar was waiting for them.  He just winked at her before opening the door and helping her to sit. After sitting beside her, he turned on the engine and left the city, the distant mountains coming closer with every mile. When the skyline of the city can’t be seen behind them, he stopped the car in a rest area. “Jane, I may have something planned for tonight but is a surprise for you. Can I blindfold you until we reach it?”

Her answer has been the one Kaidan has expected. “Do you want to blindfold me the first time I have the chance to visit Earth and leave Vancouver or Rio?”

Kaidan leaned on her seat, kissing her temple. “I know, and I promise to take you on a road trip tomorrow. We will visit everything you want, but tonight… Can I have this, please?”

With a sigh, Shepard has turned to kiss his cheek. “Alright, but you are cheating. You know I can fight against your puppy eyes.”

He almost squeaked when she has said yes, nudging their nose together. “Thank you, Jane. I promise to make up for it.” He produced a black blindfold from his backpack, and covered her eyes with it, taking away the landscapes of Canada.

The rest of the trip has been made in silence. Kaidan has turned on the music player, and some soft instrumental music was filling the silence between them.

Shepard is beginning to get impatient when the Kaidan turned off the player, and the soft sound of the sea reached her. A sweet smile begin to show on her face, and she moves a hand to take off the blindfold, but he stops her. “Not yet, love. This is just part of the surprise, but not the big prize. Can you wait some minutes more?” With a huff, she lowers her hand, leaning against the headrest and enjoying the relaxing sound of the waves breaking.

Some minutes later, Kaidan parks the skycar, the engine silenced when he stops it, and the sound of the waves filling the silence. “Give me a moment.”

She decides to give him the time he seems to need, and just raised her legs, leaning her chin on them. Minutes clicked, and she shifted position a couple of occasions until the sound of the door opening put her on alert. Kaidan’s voice distracts her enough to let him put a hand on her shoulder without turning berserker. “It’s me, Jane. We are safe here. Come, let me help you.” His hand slips from her shoulder to her hand, while the other follows the line of her legs to her heels, taking off her shoes, before guiding her legs to the ground. When her feet are firmly planted on the sand, he helps her stand, taking special care not to hit her head on the roof of the car. Shepard can feel the hot sand under her toes, and she let herself enjoy the feeling for a moment. When he wraps an arm around her waist, she leans against him, a soft smile plastered on her face. “Come, love. The big surprise awaits.”

Kaidan guides her with care, slowly and with tiny steps. When they seem to reach their destination, he helps her to sit on a towel? A blanket? Kaidan shakes off the sand from her feet, making her giggle when he tickles her. She can feel him moving behind her and sitting, surrounding her body with his and leaning his chin on her shoulder. Pinning her against his chest with an arm, he let the other hand slide up on her arm until he reaches her neck. Deft fingers move up her nape to unknot the closing of the blindfold. When the piece of cloth falls from her eyes, the sudden light blinds her for a moment, forcing her to blink repeatedly to get her eyes used to it. When she finally can see what lays in front of her, the breath gets caught in her chest. The sun is setting over the dark waters of the bay, painting the clouds in the sky in every tone of orange and red available. They were sitting on the beach, the waves breaking so close to them that tiny little drops of water fall on her face every second. Kaidan plants a soft kiss on her cheek, hugging her from behind. “Welcome home, Jane.”

Letting her eyes roam around the bay, she feels the landscape hugging her soul just as Kaidan as doing with her. Being a space child, she never had the chance to enjoy the pure beauty of Earth. Even having visited it a lot of times, she didn’t know anything outside the major cities and training areas. And for what she sees now, she is falling in love with it. The water is clean and had a blue tone she has only seen on Thessia. Forest of high trees surround the little beach where they are, and a little natural pier is to their left. “Thank you, Kaidan. It is beautiful.”

Another kiss on her cheek before the mouth move to her neck, kissing her below her ear. “Nothing as beautiful as you, but I’m glad you like it.”

“Sweet talker.” Shepard turns her face and kisses his cheek. “I never saw something like these out there, and while on the Citadel’s battle– I thought I would never have the chance to do it or to share a moment like this with you.”

His arms tightened its grip around her. “Yeah. Me too. When Garrus and I emerged from the debris, and you didn’t follow… I just–” She can feel his breath on her neck before he kisses her softly. “I feared to have lost the chance to say how much you mean to me, but then you appeared, with that cocky smile of you, and I felt so damn happy! It was a shame that Anderson was there because I wanted to hug you and kiss you senseless.” She giggles and leans more against him, humming her agreement. One of his hands banishes from her waist to appear a second later carrying a big basket. “I bought you dinner. Hope you like it.”

With a chuckle, she reaches for the basket, helping him to take out some of the items and let them between their legs. A couple of wine bottles of her favourite brand appeared too, and she has to smile. “You have done your homework, Kaidan.”

“You don’t deserve any less, Jane. Besides–” He directs her hand again to the basket. “There is another surprise inside.”

Shepard’s fingers begin to search inside the basket, finding a little box inside of it. When she takes it out, the telltale of a jewellery box is in her hands, and her heart begins to beat like crazy. His hands surround hers, bringing the box closer to her and opening the lid. A little pendant lays inside. It has the shape of an infinity symbol, interlaced with a heart. His thumb draws soft circles on her hand while she studies the pendant. “Did you like it?”

The index finger of her other hand raises to follow the lines of the pendant. The smile on her face is so big that she fears to hurt herself, but she didn’t care. “I love it, Kaidan. Is beautiful.”

Kissing her temple,  he picks up the pendant, fixing it on her dog tags. His face is resting against hers, and she can feel the smile on his face when he talks. “And I love you, Jane Hannah Shepard. I must have told you the words before Ilos. Damn, I must have told you before Virmire. I’m very much in love with you since our first visit to the Citadel. I love our funny conversations, even the ones when I put a foot in my mouth. I almost lost you so many times that I can’t remember them all. But now–” He grabs an arm around her while the other disappears behind her. “Now I got the chance, and I will not waste it.”

She is shivering slightly, his words are doing nasty things to her heart, and she feels like it was growing inside her chest and keeping her from breathing. When his other hand appears in front of her, it was carrying one of Kaidan’s tags. With the fingers extended to her, she can feel his breath on her neck. “I know I can’t ask the mighty Commander Shepard to marry me, but–”

With a quick movement, Shepard stoles the tag from his finger and pulls back against him, forcing him to lay back with her on top. When they are lying, she turns to face him, leaning her weight on her elbows over his chest. “Kaidan. Maybe you can’t ask, but I can. Kaidan Alenko, will you marry me? Once all this madness is over, will you bring me back here and had a future with me?”

His dog tag is still on her hand, and she is looking intently into her eyes, waiting for an answer. His idle hands awake a second later, and he lets them roam over her back. “I still didn’t know why I’m so lucky to be the one to hold you in my arms, but if I can extend my luck a little bit more… Yes, Jane. I will gladly be your husband.”

She leans close to seal their lips in a sweet kiss. Kaidan was distracted by it until she moves away, sitting on his legs with a soft smile on her face. Extending a hand, she offers something to him. When he takes it in his fingers, he sees one of her dog tags, and can only return the smile before kissing the tag and hanging it beside his. Now they will be near the other heart during every battle they face.

The sun settled finally, making darkness surround them, but they didn’t care. They are bashing in the light of their love, sharing soft touches and light kisses, and thinking in the day when they will be wife and husband, and the war will not be knocking at their door.


End file.
